Picsou Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2015
12:35 J'ai redimensionner ton image la dernière fois, alors que tu avais Photoshop xD 12:35 Oui ^^ 12:36 Que pensez-vous de la page d'accueil ? http://fr.clubpenguin.wikia.com/ 12:37 C'est très agréable à voir 12:38 "Coins for change" -> ? 12:39 C'est un association : les utilisateurs dans le jeu donne des pièces virtuelles et Disney transforme les pièces en argent réel donné aux personnes dans le besoin pour construire des écoles, offiri des soins et sauver les forêts aniamaux 12:40 Ah d'accord 12:43 Aller, je vais contribuer sur PW 12:45 a + O/ j'y vais 12:46 A+ (wave) 01:08 Salut ! 01:08 De quel droit Alex me pique mon job ? 01:08 Salut 01:42 Salut Esteban o/ 01:42 Re MDP o/ 01:43 Vous allez bien ? 01:44 ? 01:46 re 01:48 bonjour 01:48 Vous allez bien ? 01:50 Y a quelqu'un ? 01:51 oui 01:51 Ah ! 01:52 Rien à dire aujourd'hui ? :/ 01:52 J'ai bientôt fini une page histoire 01:52 Super ! 01:52 C'est quoi comme histoire ? 01:53 Mon histoire préférée: "L'irrésistible ascension !" 01:53 Cool alors que ce soit toi qui la créée ;-) 01:53 Elle vaut une histoire de Rosa à mes yeux 01:54 Car Donald gagne la fortune de son Oncle 01:54 Ah ? 01:54 Je crois qu je ne l'ai jamais lue 01:54 SPG n°98 01:54 Ouai c'est bien ce que je dis XD 01:55 Tu pourras donc lire la longue synopsis :-D 01:55 Oui ;-) 01:58 Tien en parlant d'histoire, oubliez pas de voter à la page du mois 01:58 *article du mois 02:03 Il y a-t-il des choix ? 02:03 Aucun pour le moment 02:03 mais je penses que je ne vais pas tarder à en proposer un 02:03 Je vais attendre qu'il y ait des choix 02:04 Esteban, je ne t'ai pas volé ton job -_- 02:07 Yo les gens 02:09 Salut 02:10 S'lut :) 02:10 Seigneur Yada ! 02:10 Maître Esteban ! 02:11 Alex : Bah si 02:12 C'est à Esteban de clôturer les votes du billet de blog du mois pas à toi (pense) 02:12 Puisque c'est Esteban qui ouvre les votes (pense) 02:13 Je rends service et comme d'hab 02:13 ça en dérange certains 02:13 ... 02:14 Moi j'ai vue que hier rien s'est fait alors je l'ai fait 02:14 après tout les votes normalement c'est le 21 02:14 alors pour pas augmenter le retard je l'ai fait 02:14 Tu ne t'ai pas dis que j'avais peut-être pas eu le temps 02:14 ... 02:15 ._. 02:15 ^ 02:15 Je suis pas une machine 02:16 Non, j'ai juste vu que hier tu as fait des modifs 02:16 donc je me suis dit il a oublié 02:16 donc je l'ai fait 02:16 Quelles modifs ? 02:16 et comme d'hab j'ai aidé 02:17 Spécial:Contributions/Esteban02 Aucune modifs le 21 décembre 02:17 Fil:55963 02:17 Picsou Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2015 02:18 Utilisateur:Esteban02/chat.js 02:18 (facepalm) 02:18 C'est le 20 décembre ._. 02:18 Il y a marqué "Il y a un jour" 02:18 donc après mois ni une ni deux hop hop hop je l'ai fait 02:18 après tout je t'enlève du boulot 02:18 tu devrais me remercier 02:18 (Facepalm) 02:19 Ce n'est pas ton boulot, point. 02:19 Dark, ben oui chaqu'un pour sa gueule :D 02:19 Comme d'hab' :) 02:19 Oui 02:19 Normal pour un wiki remplit de gens qui ne sont pas francs et sont égoïstes ;) 02:20 "Chaqu'un" ? (Pense) 02:20 Ben oui 02:20 Chacun (y) 02:20 A ci pou pre 02:20 ? 02:21 C'est pas grave ! 02:21 et le wiki rempli d'être égoiste j'en ai la preuve: j'aide ça dérange 02:22 Hmm (pense) 02:22 mais je mito bien sûr 02:23 Logique je n'ai aucune preuve à ce que j'annonce :/ 02:27 En quoi tu nous as aidés avec ça ? 02:27 J'ai fait gagner du temps à Esteban 02:27 Alors qu'il allait le faire ? ._. 02:28 Oui, il a le temps de faire autre chose de plus important digne d'un super admin -_- 02:28 L'irrésistible ascension de Donald ! Et voilà 02:29 Re 02:29 Re 02:29 Bah 02:29 Bien ta page MDP 02:29 Met juste les catégo 02:29 Ce que je lis au-dessus du tchat me déplait 02:29 Je viens ici presque tous les jours et quand j'ai un petit contre-temps je m'en prends plein la gueule ? 02:30 Si des gens comptent dire des choses vexantes ici, quils ferment leurs gueules. 02:30 Vlad n'en rajoute pas 02:30 à la base on me reproche d'avoir rendu service à Esteban 02:30 Donc voilà le commencement de l'histoire 02:30 Yada ne touche pas à la page que j'ai mis plus !! je fais une modif 02:30 Et je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi concernant ce qu'est un "super admin" 02:31 haut * 02:31 Yada : Désolé, mais ça met de mauvaise humeur quand tu vois ça dès ton arrivée ^^ 02:31 Une personne accueillante, qui modif, qui a une passion et qui est une personne de confiance 02:32 MDP : t'inquiète 02:32 Qu'insi ues-tu en disant cela ? 02:33 *insinues 02:33 Pardon ? 02:33 Rien, c'est mon avis 02:33 Je n'insinue rien du tout 02:33 Tant mieux (pense) 02:33 Si 02:34 Si ? 02:34 C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi... Mais pense ce que tu veux ._. 02:37 j'ai dit ce que j'appelle un super admin pour moi 02:37 Bien-sûr après je cherche les enguelades 02:38 Pense ce que tu veux, on s'en fiche 02:42 ._. 02:43 Mmh? 02:43 Bon je vous laisse, je vais sur CPwiki. A+ et bonnes fêtes si on se revoit pas o/ 02:43 Adieu \o 02:43 ._. 02:44 Quoi encore ? 02:45 Tu as pas dit que tu quittais le wiki apres les fêtes ? (Pense) 02:45 http://fr.clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki_FR 02:46 Le design est copié de celui de la page d'accueil de PW :( 02:46 Pas complétement 02:46 juste quelques thêmes 02:46 Et il nous a même pas demandé... ._. 02:46 qui me plaisaient bien 02:46 Dark t-es un mito 02:46 je te l'ai demandé et tu étais d'accord 02:46 Non 02:46 ? 02:46 Si 02:46 Ah 02:46 Dark n'est pas admin 02:46 Oui pardon 02:46 Dark je m'en rappel 02:47 Bon c'est ma faute (facepalm) 02:47 de tout façon il n'y a pas de droit sur les modèles 02:47 Je m'éjecte 02:47 Non reste 02:47 Npn 02:47 Y a pas de mal à ça 02:47 Ne t'éjecte pas. 02:47 après tout 02:47 Qui dit éjection dit je reviens 02:47 Il n'y a pas de droit mais c'est quand même dommage 02:47 ce modèle n'est pas que utilisé ici 02:48 Ou alors ? 02:48 Esteban, je les trouves plus visuels que les autres 02:48 Dark -> j'ai donc le droit de les utiliser 02:48 Il y a tellement plein de modèles de page d'accueil... 02:48 Oui je sais 02:48 Tous les wikis créés ou gérés par des originaires de PW ont une page d'accueil identique ): 02:48 :( 02:48 identique à celle de PW 02:49 ._. 02:49 Oui et ... 02:49 C'est dommage 02:49 Sur mon wiki je me suis fait une page d'accueil nulle mais àmoi au moins 02:49 Esteban, après tout 02:49 ce n'est pas pire 02:50 et dites vous que vous portez un modèle qui a inspiré d'autres wiki 02:50 c'est pas cool ? 02:50 Ça dépend (pense) 02:50 Ca dépend quel wiki :D 02:51 Oui lol 02:51 Oserez-tu dire que le wki club penguin est moyen ? 02:51 Ils sont au début , comme PW en 2010-2011 02:51 et il faut une ade pour qu'il marche 02:51 Hein ? D'ou tu imagines ça ? O_o 02:51 et là l redémarre depuis que je suis arrivé 02:52 petit à petit 02:52 mais surement 02:52 Je n'ai pas dit ça 02:52 Vous vous embrouillé mutuellement... 02:53 Dark Yada sur un ton ironique l'a dit ._. 02:53 MDP reste en dehors de ça STP 02:53 Non 02:53 Il a le droit de donner son avis 02:53 on est dans une démocratie 02:53 Nous ne nous embrouillons pas 02:53 Non 02:53 Une oligarchie 02:53 O_o 02:54 Oligarchie 02:54 Oui 02:54 Les wikis sont des oligarchies. 02:54 Ok je m'abstient 02:54 Les admins ont le pouvoir. 02:54 C'est la réalité de Wikia 02:54 Non 02:54 L'équipe administrative à le pouvoir. 02:54 Même le staff ne peut pas contredire certaines décisions. 02:54 car les membres (le peuple) peut donner son avis aux admins (gérants) 02:54 C'est une oligarchie théocratique. 02:55 Mais ils ne votent pas tout le temps. 02:55 Alex : arrête de rêver, Wikia c'est pas vraiment ça 02:55 Bon, le théocratique est exagérer :D C'était pour rigoler 02:55 Re 02:55 Je rêve d'un wiki ... :D 02:55 (Je rêve d'un banque...) 02:55 Ok je sors 02:55 (y) 02:56 Pour la blague :-D 02:56 /O 02:56 XD Merci 02:56 :O 02:56 Ok je m'abstient 02:56 Comme tu le désire 02:56 Bon je disais je vais contribuer sur CPwki 02:56 Ah oui 02:56 juste une question 02:57 C'est moi ou c'est toujours aussi guilleret ici ? ^^ 02:57 On aimerait ajouter des images pour les différents lagages comme vous vous avez ajoutez des drapeau pour diriger vers les autres 02:57 wiki 02:57 Comment faire ? 02:57 css 02:57 Yup 02:57 Demande à tes admins 02:57 Les maîtres 02:57 Tu parles Charles ! 02:57 D'ailleurs c'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs mais mwa je me suis pas inspiré de PW :p http://fr.magicaldoremi.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_OjamajoDoremi 02:58 +1 Vlad (y) 02:58 et (attention moquez vous !) ou ce trouve le Css ? 02:58 Encore une fois je me jette pas des fleurs, je me trouve juste génial B) 02:58 ._. 02:58 On pourra jamais dire que tu es modeste ;-) 02:58 w:c:fr.clubpenguin:Mediawiki:Wikia.css 02:59 La modestie ne sert à rien. La supériorité, par contre... B) 02:59 MAIS LES ADMINS SAVENT TOUT ÇA ._. 02:59 Bien Vlad :) 02:59 Tu comprends vite. 02:59 Vlad je te jette des fleurs 02:59 Mon fidèle apprenti. HA HA HA HA ! 02:59 Je donne toute ma collection de LEGO àVlad pour cette phrase 02:59 c: 02:59 Dark, l'admin a tout vu tou vécue bien sûr 02:59 Non 03:00 Bon je vous laisse 03:00 Bah oui :) 03:00 IL SAIT JUSTE UTILISER SON TABLEAU DE BORD 03:00 L'admin connait le CSS 03:00 Oui 03:00 Sauf si c'est Paul :) 03:00 :D 03:00 Cascade Style Sheets 03:00 MDP, je prends des cours sur le HTML et le CSS donc je le savais XD 7 03:00 Compagnie sucrière sénégalaise 03:00 on a+ o/ 03:00 o/ 03:01 Ah bon ? 03:01 Adieu \o 03:01 O_o 03:01 L'oligarchie ça suffit, vive la démocratie 03:01 Ou ça ? 03:01 XD 03:01 Ha aha ha ! 03:01 Dans mon département 03:01 Pars si tu n'es pas satisfait :) 03:01 Et... 03:01 encore une blague nulle ._. 03:02 A+ O/ 03:02 On verra dans 6 mois si ton wiki est une démocratie que demande l'avis de TOUT le peuple :) 03:02 Si tu n'aimes pas PW, tu n'as qu'à partir ! Allez Adieu ! 03:02 HA HA HA HA ! 03:02 Esteban, je ferais tout pour ;-) 03:02 On verra 03:02 Esteban a raison comme d'hab (pense) 03:02 D'autant que tu n'es pas admin... 03:02 Tout se déroulera comme je te l'ai dit. 03:03 Lèche c** 03:03 Et un jour, hélas... 03:03 WOH 03:03 A+ O/ 03:03 ON RESTE POLI 03:03 :) 03:03 C'EST LE PIED 03:03 Il sera venu le temps de payer ton manque total de lucidité. 03:03 (L'Empereur, Star Wars VI : Le Retour du Jedi) 03:04 Tu as mis combien de temps ? 03:04 Dites les gens, vous savez quoi ? Afin de commencer ma promo de MDW dans les prochains jours, je me suis inscrit sur plusieurs sites dédiés, dont le principal forum. Mais ce dernier est très peu actif -_- 03:04 1 semaine 03:05 Enfin, je suis en train de le faire 03:05 Donc j'ai pris mes précautions http://forum.magicaldoremi.net/viewtopic.php?t=10798 :) 03:05 Il est pas beau ce fail ? :p 03:05 Ok 03:05 Vlad : si 03:05 :) 03:06 Personne te répond ? 03:06 ça ne fait qu'une heure que je l'ai posté 03:06 Tu as modifié Esteban ? 03:06 Sachant qu'il a été inactif pendant plus de deux mois... 03:06 Il n'est redevenu un petit peu actif qu'au début des vacances 03:07 :/ 03:07 Oui 03:07 J'ai vu un smiley à trois yeux 03:07 Pourtant, à l'époque de la diffusion sur France 5, et pendant les années qui ont suivi, ce forum a connu son heure de gloire 03:07 Avec parfois plus de 400 utilisateurs connectés en même temps :| 03:07 http://forum.magicaldoremi.net/images/smiles/alien.gif 03:08 Je veux ce smiley :-) 03:08 J'en doute pas Vlad 03:08 C'est triste lorsqu'un forum qui a connu un tel succès termine ainsi 03:08 C'est pareil partout... 03:08 :/ 03:09 La video de psy sur youtube a connu un gros succes et c'est maintenant fini 03:09 Dieu merci il y a d'autres sites qui, eux, sont encore très actifs 03:09 Bof, là tu parles de buzz 03:09 C'est pas pareil 03:10 Un peu quand même 03:10 Non, une fiction n'est pas pareille qu'un buzz internet 03:11 Une fiction est transmise par les médias 03:11 or les médias amènent un buzz 03:11 or le buzz amene le succes 03:11 je dois y aller A+ 03:11 Sauf qu'à l'époque de la diffusion de MD (1999-2004, un peu plus tard en France), la notion de buzz n'existait même pas :) 03:12 o/ 03:23 http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:43165 03:23 ourquoi ne pas utiliser ? (pense) 03:23 *Pourquoi 03:28 Il est temps pour Vlad Nosfer de rejoindre le côté obscur et acquérir un pouvoir sans limite. 03:28 Deviens un Sith et nous pourrons t’élever très haut. 03:29 Je suis d'accord. 03:29 Tu auras une armée sous tes ordres. 03:29 Rejoins-nous, Vlad Nosfer ! 03:29 B) 03:29 Je t'en supplie, utilise mes connaissances, Vlad Nosfer. 03:29 Yada : Jamais utilisé Spécial:Contact 03:29 Fais ce que tu veux Kylesteban B) 03:30 *Dark Ban 03:30 Re 03:30 Re \o 03:30 A daté de ce jour, vous répondrez au nom de Dark Nosfer et vous rependrez la paix dans la galaxie au nom de votre empereur. 03:31 Re o/ 03:31 Savez vous ou je pourrais trouver les histoires de Marco Rota registrée sur le wiki ?? 03:31 La paix ? Comme la voit le côté obscur ? c: 03:31 Catégorie:Histoire de Marco Rota ? 03:31 Oui Vlad c: 03:31 Le Seigneur Yada vous apprendra la véritable nature du côté obscur, il sera votre Maître. 03:31 Parfait ;-) 03:31 c: 03:31 c: 03:32 Oui, la paix comme ça nous arrange :) 03:32 (y) 03:32 Je reviens bientôt (wave) 03:32 Hélas, je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai beaucoup de travail :/ 03:32 :O 03:32 INSOLENT ! 03:32 Seuls les Sith peuvcent rétablir la paix dans la galaxie. 03:32 Hum... 03:32 Déjà ? (pense) 03:32 *utilise les foudres sith" 03:33 Grand maître Esteban, j'implore Votre Excellence de me laisser vaquer à mes occupations de seigneur Sith dans le but d'asseoir sa domination sur l'ensemble de la galaxie 03:33 Faites ! Allez répandre la paix dans l'Empire, Seigneur Nosfer. 03:34 C'est mieux dit. Faites, seigneur Nosfer ! 03:34 Parfait :) Les gars, prenez vos armes et vos armures, on part en vaisseau répandre la paix :) 03:34 A bientôt, Vos Excellences o/ 03:35 Bien 03:35 Je ressens énormément de haine et de colère en lui. 03:35 Il deviendra une arme puissante. 03:36 Je suis d'accord. 03:36 Je ressens aussi la Force en lui 03:36 Elle est présente 03:38 Son avenir est sombre. 03:39 Il tuera tout plein de Jedis :) 03:39 Pas autant que nous mais pas mal oui (y) 03:41 Je sens que le moment est proche. 03:42 Quel moment ? 03:42 Nous avons été patients pendant fort longtemps... nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite. 03:43 Pour, tu veux dire, le moment ultime de ton plan ? 03:43 Qui rétablira la paix sur PW ? c: 03:43 Oui, le moment ultime. Mais tu dois me vouvoyer ;) 03:43 Pardon 03:43 VOus le savez très bien Seigeneur Yada : Le revanche ULTIME des SITH où nous détruiront le Nouvel Ordre Jedi, la Résistance, la Nouvelle République et le Premier Ordre. 03:44 Pour MARKA RAGNOS 03:44 Pour Naga Sadow 03:44 C'est qui ? (pense) 03:44 Re \o 03:44 Pour Vitiate 03:44 Pour Dark Bane 03:44 VITIATE c: 03:44 Pour Dark Sidious 03:44 Pour Dark Vador 03:44 Re, dans la catégorie Marco Rota ont met aussi les histoires qu'il a "seulement" dessiné ? 03:44 L'ancien Ordre Sith de Korriban sera rétablit. 03:45 MDP : oui 03:45 Esteban : ENFIN 03:45 Ok merci 03:45 A toute 03:45 Et 50 ans après la chute de l'Empire Galactique, nous instaurons le Troisième Empire Sith. Une fois de plus les Sith imposeront leur loi à la galaxie et nous connaîtrons, alors, la paix. 03:45 Nous avons attendu trois fois trop longtemps 03:46 La paix, enfin c: 03:47 Par contre... 03:48 Oui ? 03:48 Quelle sera notre capitale ? 03:48 Sans Coruscant (pense) 03:48 Korriban ? (pense) 03:48 Coruscant existe encore :) 03:49 C'était une planète juste à côté et qui ressemblait beaucoup qui a été pété par le Premier Ordre 03:49 Ah oui 03:49 Non, Korriban y a rien :( 03:49 Mais Korriban c'est mieux 03:49 A part des tombes et l'Académie Sith 03:49 Nous allons contruire la nouvelle Korriban 03:50 Un pays de joie et de bonheur 03:50 ._. 03:50 On est des Sith 03:51 Ca veut dire en clair : un pays où le côté obscur règne (facepalm) 03:51 Ah :) 03:51 C'est un peu comme "nous connaîtrons la paix" 03:51 (jajaja) 03:51 On va continuer à tuer des Jedis et d'autres types pour toujours 03:51 Bon 03:51 Je propose Ziost. 03:52 Esteban il m'est venu l'idée de faire un programme pour faire des pages plus vite 03:52 Non (pense) 03:53 Hein ? O_o 03:53 Pourquoi pas Ziost ? 03:53 Explique :O 03:53 Vas-y tire 03:53 Parce qu'il y a rien (pense) 03:53 En gros ça ne demande que des champs à remplir pour redonner le code "source" pour l'éditeur de PW 03:53 Ouaip mais on peut mettre des trucs et puis c'est la classe les forteresses de glace :) 03:54 Je vais le faire, A+ 03:54 Bonne idée :) 03:54 A bientôt o/ 03:54 Alors 03:55 Je propose 03:55 Ziost 03:55 Coruscant 03:55 Dromund Kaas 03:55 Coruscant alors 03:57 Mouai 03:57 Soit 03:57 Ou alors 03:57 Coupons la poire en deux 03:58 Coruscant : Capitale politique et administrative 03:58 Korriban : Planète de l'académie Sith 03:58 Non 03:58 En fait non :/ 03:58 C'est trop compliqué d'éloigner les sphères du pouvoir 03:59 Mais Coruscant n'est pas assez obscur 03:59 Quoique 03:59 Je n'y suis plus allé depuis 1000 ans, bien avant la chute de l'Ancienne République 04:00 Qui sait ce qu'en a fait Dark Sidious :) 04:00 Et puis 04:00 Pas faux tout ça 04:00 On garde Coruscant (y) 04:00 Si elle est pas assez sombre, nous pourrons toujours arranger ça 04:00 (jajaja) 04:00 Oui c: 04:01 Bon 04:01 ENsuite 04:01 Comment organiserons-nous la hiérarchie impériale ? 04:02 Nous deux en haut 04:02 Je serai l'Empereur 04:02 Vlad ensuite 04:02 Tu seras mon bras droit 04:02 Après les Inquisiteurs (comme MDP) 04:03 Ensuite les geénéraux 04:03 Puis les officiers 04:03 Je pense que l'Ordre Sith doit être dissocié de l'Armée, même si les Sith pourront donner des ordres aux soldats 04:04 Il faudra nommer des gouverneurs régionaux à la place de tous les sénateurs et fonctionnaires de la République pour pouvoir maintenir notre autorité sur tous les systèmes. 04:05 En gros 04:05 On fait la même chose que l'Empire de la Grande Guerre Hyperspatiale :P 04:06 Bon alors je reprend 04:06 L'empereur et son bras droit 04:06 Vlad 04:06 Les Inquisiteurs 04:07 Les gouverneurs régionnaux en bas de l'échelle 04:07 Qui contrôlent les géneraux 04:07 Les officierds 04:07 *officiers 04:07 Les colonels 04:07 Les artilleurs 04:07 Et le Stormtrooper de base (jajaja) 04:08 Bon on verra t'manières ._. 2015 12 22